Ensemble
by Ishandra
Summary: Inspiré d'une scène ElfEver du chapitre 542, OS légèrement spoilant...


_**NDA: Ce One-shot est une histoire qui contient un léger spoil, elle s'inspire juste de la scène ElfEver du dernier scan sortit (le chapitre 542). Le reste est une invention personnel. Donc vous êtes prévenu!**_

* * *

 _« Êtes-vous prêt pour faire le cercle féérique ? » Cria Guildarts à tous les membres de la guilde._

 _Dans la cohue de la situation, il était possible d'entendre un « nous sommes prêts ! » ou en encore « faisons le… »_

 _L'heure était grave à Magnolia, la dernière bataille faisait rage. Acnologia était de retour plus puissant, plus déterminé et plus dangereux que jamais. Ceux qui avaient connu ce monstre durant l'épisode de Tenrô savait ce qu'il en retournait de s'attaquer au roi des dragons. Leur solution était de refaire ce cercle qu'ils avaient dû former durant l'examen de rang S, c'était donc leur seul moyen de survie. C'était la raison pour laquelle le père de Cana avait mentionné de créer cette union. Bien sûr les réactions étaient toutes positives tout le monde était paré à le faire. Pourtant personne ne semblait bouger pour créer cette assemblée, à croire que la peur les paralysait sur place._

 _C'est alors qu'une personne se détacha des autres, retournant peut être pour la dernière fois l'attention sur elle. Sa petite main féminine et abîmée, par le combat, se glissa dans une main trois fois plus grande que la sienne. La voix de la jeune femme retentit en exclamant un : « Oui, ensemble ! »_

 _« Ever… »_

* * *

Elfman était assis dans un coin de la guilde en ruine. Le combat était terminé la bataille avait enfin pris fin. Ils avaient enfin réussit à vaincre la plus grande menace qui planait sur l'univers magique, Acnologia n'était plus de ce monde. Pour le Strauss, les évènements étaient flous, il ne se souvenait plus du tout de comment ils avaient réussis à vaincre cette chose, mais il s'en moquait bien. Le plus important c'était que tout le monde était vivant. Pourtant alors qu'ils étaient censés s'amuser et fêter cette victoire avec les autres, il avait préféré s'isoler, pour pouvoir valser avec la solitude.

Il regarda longuement sa main, il la ferma et la rouvrit plusieurs fois, comme pour capturer à nouveau la sensation de longs doigts fins glissant sur sa paume. Oui, il était complètement perdu il repensa à ce qui s'était passé durant le combat. C'était Evergreen qui avait pris les devants, elle avait initié le cercle féérique. Elle était la première à réagir et à faire en sorte que leur salut soit ainsi possible. Elle s'était mise en avant, et elle avait pris sa main d'homme.

Le géant se rappelait avoir été confus et d'avoir regardé longuement leur main et leur doigt s'enlacé. Il avait ensuite levé la tête, pour la regarder. Malgré, le fait que ces vêtements étaient déchirés, qu'elles avaient des blessures sur tout le corps, que ces cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille. Il devait l'admettre, il la trouvait plus belle que jamais.

La fée était juste rayonnante à ses yeux, il comprit alors le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru pour devenir ce qu'elle était maintenant. La châtaine avait bien changé depuis l'arc fantasia, et leur relation aussi.

Et bien sûr c'était ce sujet qui hantait Elfman, le fait qu'elle glisse sa main dans la sienne devant toute la guilde sans aucune honte, et puis le « ensemble » qu'elle avait crié tout en le regardant… Enfin il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'avait regardé pourtant il avait eu l'impression d'avoir senti des prunelles noisettes, teinté de vert, se poser sur lui.

L'albinos tentait donc de déterminer le sens de ce geste de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il voulait savoir ce que tout cela signifiait. C'est sans doute le sens du devoir qui avait poussé la membre des raijin à faire le premier pas. Pourtant au fond de lui, il était convaincu que quelque chose de plus se dissimulait derrière ce simple geste.

Est-ce qu'elle cherchait une certaine sécurité auprès de lui ? Non ce n'était pas le genre d'Evergreen. C'était peut être un simple geste d'affection ? Où était-ce une preuve de plus qu'elle l'appréciait ? Qui sait, elle avait prononcé ce « Oui, Ensemble » de vive voix et devant toute la guilde pour rendre leur relation publique, parce qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient peut être mourir.

Cette dernière pensée était absurde pour lui, certes il avait déjà partagé des moments -romantiques- avec la jeune femme, et ils s'étaient déjà embrassés une fois dans la fureur du moment. Cependant cela n'avait pas rendu leur relation officielle. Ils n'étaient pas en couple ! Et la fée avait l'air d'avoir bien trop honte de montrer à tout le monde qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments, qui pour elle était d'ailleurs un signe de faiblesse.

Et pourtant au fond de lui ces paroles et ce geste semblaient être une confirmation de quelque chose de beaucoup moins anodin.

Il regarda donc à nouveau sa main et puis la resserra complètement, brisant donc ce geste qu'il avait répété à plusieurs reprises. Le poing serré il soupira longuement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas rester là tout seul toute la soirée ! » s'exclama fermement une voix féminine.

Le blanc sursauta à ce ton sec, il leva la tête vers la source d'où provenait le son. Il la regarda avec des yeux ébahis comme-ci s'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

« Ton absence se fait remarquer ! » Ajouta Evergreen les poings sur les hanches. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, seul à te morfondre… Dois-je me faire du souci, sur la possibilité que tu préfères passer ton temps avec une autre ? »

Elfman resta interdit ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Comme si il était capable de vouloir voir et passer du temps avec une autre femme qu'elle ? Franchement, il n'était pas du genre à être un coureur de jupon. De toute façon la seule et unique personne qui hantait ses pensées jour et nuit c'était la fée qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Visiblement c'est le cas… » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. La membre des raijins se rapprocha de son interlocuteur, resté muet jusqu'à présent. Finalement, sans crier gare, elle s'assit sur les genoux musclés de celui-ci et elle mit sa main sur sa joue afin de l'obliger à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Le Strauss se trouvait nez à nez avec la châtaine. Il se noya littéralement dans les yeux de sa belle, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et ce qui le troublait.

« Tu es fatiguant » souffla-t-elle agacée, pourtant son expression du visage n'était pas contrariée. « Je préfère encore quand tu nous lâches tes inepties et nous crie tes valeurs d'homme à tue-tête. »

Finalement l'intéressé trouva le courage de délié sa langue et de se débarrasser de cette boule qui s'était abritée dans le fond de sa gorge.

« Je suis désolé… Je vais vous rejoindre tout de suite. » Il baissa à nouveau la tête regardant à nouveau cette main.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? » répliqua-t-elle, le sourcil levé.

Finalement, épuisé par le comportement du soi-disant -homme de la guide-, elle mit ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du mage de take over, le forçant à la regarder.

« Regarde-moi bien Elf ! » elle prit une pause et ne lâcha pas sa prise. « Je ne tolérerais pas que tu préfères passer du temps avec une autre que moi ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'abandonner mademoiselle solitude sinon… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Elfman avait pris ses poignets dans chacune de ses mains, il s'était relevé d'un coup et l'avait poussé contre un des rares murs qui tenaient encore. Elle avait eu le souffle coupé et pendant une fraction de seconde ses yeux avaient arboré un air de surprise et peut être même de peur.

Le Strauss ne lâcha pas sa prise, il tenait fermement ses poignets au-dessus de la tête de son interlocutrice.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ! » tonna-t-elle, alors qu'une boule d'inquiétude grandissait toujours plus vite dans le creux de son ventre.

« Pourquoi ? » répliqua-t-il.

Evergreen fut déconcertée que cette question fut prononcée avec si peu d'assurance, elle pensait qu'il était en colère et pourtant non c'était bien loin de tout ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que l'homme de la guilde ressentait. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le fait qu'il éprouvait de l'incompréhension.

« Ensembe… Elfman… Ensemble ! » Elle attendit une réaction mais rien ne sembla venir. La seule chose qui se produisit c'est qu'il avait lâché son emprise sur ses poignets. « Tu devrais l'avoir compris depuis longtemps non. C'est près de toi que je veux être, Et je me moque bien de ce que peuvent dire les autres. Je sais que je trouverais toujours refuge près de toi. » La châtaine ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle lui lança « Et dire que c'est censé l'homme qui doit faire les confessions ! »

Finalement le blanc sortit de sa transe, il avait désormais quitté mademoiselle solitude, il l'avait abandonné en plein milieu de sa danse afin de rejoindre celle qui importait réellement. D'un geste hésitant et presque tremblant il fit glisser sa grande main calleuse dans le creux du cou de sa partenaire tandis que l'autre se déposa sur sa hanche. Il se pencha lentement, profitant de la douce sensation du souffle chaud de celle-ci caressant son visage. Il se laissa enivrer par son parfum sucré. Tout en elle le rendait dingue, elle était du genre impossible, elle n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était LA FEMME par excellence. Il ne la fit pas languir plus longtemps alors qu'il la voyait fermer les yeux et tendre ses lèvres vers lui. Pour la seconde fois depuis bien trop longtemps il goûtait à nouveau à ses lèvres pulpeuses et tentatrices. La douceur de cet échange en était troublant et incomparable à leur baiser de la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci leur sentiment était partagé dans ce simple geste.

Ils se séparèrent après cette courte étreinte, ils restèrent silencieux se regardant simplement dans les yeux. Elfman avait juste serré son ex-coéquipière un peu plus contre lui.

Maintenant il savait le sens de ses paroles durant la bataille, il savait que cette main se glissant dans la sienne n'avait pas seulement été guidée par le sens du devoir. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus. Il ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'un jour Evergreen lui montrerait qu'elle pouvait encore grandir et se rendre encore plus belle.

« Je suis désolé… » Dit-il calmement brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Elle lui répondit avec une petite gifle et s'exclama : « Arrête de t'excuser ! Tant que tu ne me fais plus d'infidélité, tout ira bien. »

« Très bien ! Je suis un homme, un vrai ! Je vais te prouver que je peux m'amuser parce que je t'aime. » Lâcha-t-il alors qu'un sourire niais, presque puéril, se dessina sur son visage.

Il la prit par la main, utilisant celle qu'elle avait touchée plus tôt. Il se mit à courir la tirant pour pouvoir rejoindre les autres et afin de partager enfin sa vraie danse avec sa belle, une valse de sentiment.

La fée se laissa faire, ne protestant pas une seule seconde, elle regarda juste le dos de son amant, celui-ci venait de reprendre du poil de la bête et elle le préférait comme ça.

« Moi aussi je t'aime abrutit… » Murmura-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

* * *

 _ **Je sais, je sais, je pars et je reviens mais c'est ainsi que vont les choses. À vrai dire, je me suis remise à écrire du ElfEver parce que le dernier chapitre m'a vraiment touchée. La scène était certes courte mais lourde de sens. J'espère vraiment qu'on aura une plus belle confirmation de ce couple à la fin du manga. Voilà sinon vous connaissez bien la chanson. Laissez un petit commentaire dans la boite ci-dessous :D**_


End file.
